Challenges
These are challenges that are used to give the player direction and non story related tasks. The challenges will be renamed and used as achievements if sold on platforms that use achievements as a global API (Xbox LIVE Arcade, Steam). They can be changed at a later date to suit the final build. List and Requirements for Challenges There are 10 all together for the player to complete. A list is below with ways to implement: 1. Complete story mode When the story mode is completed for the first time, a variable gets saved into the players game. 2. Complete extreme difficulty story mode (hidden until unlocked) Same as story mode except variable on saved if the player completes extreme mode. 3. Complete survival mode (hidden until unlocked) Each survival mode round has its own variable and when finished the variable gets saved to the players game. At the end of each successful survival mode game the set of variables is checked when all 5 are present the challenge gets unlocked. 4. Complete timed mode (hidden until unlocked) Same as survival mode but on timed mode. 5. Complete all bonus rounds (hidden until completed survival or timed mode) Same as survival mode only for the 6th round of the timed mode & survival mode. 6. Kill a police man The first time a police man gets killed a variable gets added to the players game. 7. Collect all 10 collectables Each collectable gets its own variable and number, when all variables have been saved onto the player's game the challenge will be unlocked. 8. Kill 50 passive civilians A variable will keep count of every civilian that is killed, when the variable count reaches 50 the challenge will be unlocked. 9. Watch credit roll without skipping When the player gets to the end of the credits the challenge gets unlocked. 10. Complete story mode without killing a passive civilian When the civilian count variable goes above 0 the challenge will be stopped from being unlocked. Dynamic Chellenge Progression Pop-up When a player's progress fails to meet a criteria of an uncompleted challenge there will be a prompt on the screen to inform the player that they have failed a challenge. This might remind the player about the challenges if they have forgotten. Also it would take away the frustration of unknowingly missing a challenge when the player does something that fails a challenge. Also on the other side of the spectrum a pop up will come up if the player achieves a challenge although in a more celebratory fashion. How the Challenges Are Displayed The top left hand corner will be reserved for a failed challenge. When the challenge is failed it will pop up in a red box and a short description of the challenge will pop up. When a challenge is passed the same styled green box will pop up in the top right hand corner, again with a description of the challenge. The box will stay on the screen for 5 seconds before it goes and will be viewable from the in game menu. When all 10 challenges have been unlocked the in-game challenge menu background will change from the previous one. Category Content 1.Ethan's Necklace 2.Developer Gallery 3.In-Game Collectables 4.Meanings Behind Character Names 5.Challenges Return to Contents Page Category:Bloodlines Category:Extras